Tragic Blood an oliver sykes ove story
by tanishasykes
Summary: Im madly in love with Oliver Scott Sykes so i wrote this this is just chapter 1 and so if you like it rate it message me you know 3 tea
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

His long dark hair ,

his beautiful lip piercing

Everything about him made me nervous

But I wanted to touch him be near him

The tattoos that covered his arms were mesmerizing

I slowly look up to see a pair of hazel eyes staring back

Chapter 1

"Bitch get your fat ass out my house!" she says be for she drinks down another cup of alcohol

"But, I need you don't you get I don't want to go forever" _I pray to god she isn't drunk this time _

" No you want to leave go! But don't expect to be welcome back you ungrateful brat!" she yells and her warm breath spreads across my face with the thick smell of patron _fuck, she is drunk again…_

"but, …." I don't want to give in again she always got me with the fucking little guilt trip of hers

" that's right leave me after I took care of you after that whore of a mother left you to die in some apartment" She lights her cigg _GOD, if she smokes anymore I'm going to die of second hand any minuet_

" OH MY FUCKING WORD my mother wasn't a whore she was a great woman she didn't leave me there to die I WENT THERE TO DIE I knew I wanted to be with her ,I knew at 4 I would rather be with my mother then live this life but some how she knew that me living would be better because right after she got shot you found me lying around in some old abandoned place! Now I'm 18 I can leave I should have left a long time a go but you always guilt trip me well now I'm going back to England to learn about my father and learn more about my mother so yeah fuck you I'm leaving an alcoholic slut I'm fucking glad"

I grab my stuff and walk out the door I turn for one last look at her frizz brown locks and sickly skinny woman whom I though cared about me once then She slams the door behind me _geez, I hated my aunt Clarissa _yeah that awful bitch was my aunt she took me in when I was 4 right after I sat behind a chair and watched my mother get raped and beaten to death by some guy when I was little she would never drink hard or smoke around me then she started to get a lot of boyfriends who hit her she made me promise not to tell but then this cop guy asked I told the truth ever since then she hated me it sent me in to a down ward spiral to depression since I was 10 had tried to kill my self 3 times I hated living life felt worthless,…. But now I was on my way to find out about my past maybe even learn about my future who knew? J

*on the airplane*

_Goodness security was a bitch 'Tanisha? Really what a bad fake ID' I hate when people do that to me my name always has been always will be Tanisha it was the name my mother and father apparently liked according to my aunt _

"Ma'am would you like anything to drink ?" the lady had asked before the plane even took off I like first class it is so amazing when they make a mistake and you get first class

"Ummmm some Diet coke" I say with a smile

"No get her a regular coke" the guy next to me says in a British accent

" She doesn't need to be on any diet" he chuckles _how would he even know his chair had been turned the whole time! _

" okay sir what ever you say" she walks away

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" he turns his chair he is very attractive he has a stupid grin on his face and in that grin rested 2 rings one on each end of his smile he had hazel eyes with thick traces of some much needed sleep. His hair was a beautiful dark brown and had a streak of blond it was wavy and about chin length. He had tattoos, his right arm was covered in tattoos…..

"Hehehe sorry….. So mate where you headed?" he says still wearing the same stupid grin …_he is Sooo cute no strike that hot no he is SEXY_

" Sheffield J" he gets this surprised look on his face

" That is crazy! Me too!" *the whole ride there we talked about random things till I fell sleep in his shoulder*

"Hey, wake up! Were here" I open my eyes and look up to see his hazel eyes staring at me with a smile that could put the sun to shame _oh my word how did I get here? I'm sleeping on a hot guy I'm in England this day couldn't get better_ "oh my word I cant believe it were here!" he smiles really big

" Here" he hands me a paper and a ticket

"what is this?" he gets up and starts to grab his stuff

' open the paper latter" I get up to grab my stuff and he waves and walks off the plane _wow he is hot, nice…and my type to bad I probably wont ever see him again __L_I walk off the plane

" Hi are you Tanisha?" this boy who looks to be my age ask me

"Ummmm yeah why?" he hugs me

"I haven't see you since we were 5!" I give him this blank look _who the hell is this kid?_

"I'm your twin brother Blake" _WTF?_

"what? BLAKE! How did you know I was coming ! I thought you were at an orphanage!"

" Oh Ummmm Aunt Clarissa told me and who told you that for the past 14 years I have been living with our father" I start to cry

" what? But I was told he was dead like mom!"

"Who the fuck told you that?"

" Aunt Clarissa" he gets this really pissed look on his face

" she told me and dad not to call ever because you hated us and you never wanted to see us"

"wow I knew she was an evil bitch but I never expected her to be so low" he look almost sad

" well dad really wants to see you do you want to see him?" I hug him

"yes ,yes, yes!" I shove the papers in my purse we get in the car and drive off it is about a 30 min drive from the air port and I am giddy the whole way which makes Blaze happy. We pull up to a nice house a large brick building looked cozy though "well were here :D" I get out the car go to the front door blaze walks up

" you going in?"

"what if he changed his mind what if he doesn't want to see me?" I start to kinda get sad

" hahahahha fuck no trust me" we walk in

"DAD!" blaze yells I stand a the door nervously when a tall bulky man turns the corner to the entry way he looks at me

"Tanisha?"

"dad!" he runs up and hugs me

"oh my god I thought I would never see you again you had been gone for so long hadn't even called "

" I wasn't allowed to ever trust me I would have if I had a way but I never left the house'

"what?"

" Clarissa treaded me like her slave"

"that bitch she said you didn't ant to see us I knew it was a lie!"

*we sit and talk and do a lot of catching up*

"well Tanisha do you have a place to stay?' I look away sheepishly

no I figured I could have stayed at a hotel and then I cou-" he smiled at me

" Or you could just live with me and your brother?" I look away

" I wouldn't want to just intrude in to your life I mean I was gone for 14 years" he hugs me

" it wont be intruding trust me you're my daughter I haven't dreamed abut anything but having you and your brother in my life ' I look over at a smiling blaze with tear in his eyes

"Blake are you crying?"

" no dad I'm not I have allergies" I smile

" Blake is it okay with you?"

" hell yes it is !" he hugs me

" I missed you sister" I smile today was the best day of my life

*the next day I awake In my new bed room*

_Wow what a dream that seemed to be but it was real I meet my twin and dad I'm living with them in England now not to mention the cute boy I saw on the plane yester day …wait the papers!_ I get up and grab my purse in find the paper from yesterday I open it up : hey I had a really great time with you yesterday I hope to see you again…soon come to this concert look for me there I hope you come

Love

Oliver

With his cell phone number and a concert ticket attached for some band called Bring Me The Horizon I was so excited :D I was going to a concert with a hot guy got dressed and ran down stairs

" hey, hey Tanisha"

"Hey brother" I smile to be able to say that was really nice

"hey you wanna hang out with me and some friend today ?"

" Yes! Are you sure they wont mind?"

"I don't fucking care if they do"

"okay, then for sure"

" well you ready to go then?"

"Now?"

"Yeah sorry so late for the invite but I didn't want to wake you" he smiles

" XD yeah I am…. Hold on I got to go to use the bathroom but ill be down in a second"

" okay well I'm going to get the guys and be back"

"okay "I run up stairs and change in to my skinnies and a blue shirt and some blue vans mess up my hair some and run down stairs so I didn't look to bad I run down stairs to see 5 people sitting on the couch I keep walking when I trip and fall down the last three stairs and do a summer Sault to the middle of the room

"hey Tea you okay?" blaze says to me as he is trying not to laugh

"hehehe yes XD"

" whoa dude BlaKe she Is like your clone in girl form!" one of he guys says

"she really dose dude!" they all stare at me

I get up and sit in a chair near them all " we are twins lol"

" okay so this is Matt Nickolls, Matt Kean , Lee Malia , Curtis ward and Tom Sykes"

" Hi I'm Tanisha but you can call me Tea"

"Hey" Matt Kean says seeming not to interested

" Sooo you like it here" Lee ask

" I don't know I got here yesterday"

"oh that's right he says"

"So are you singe?" Curtis ask with a big smile on his face

"dude stop flirting with my sister'

"She just got here and your already over protective, man?'

"she has been gone for 14 years fuck yeah I have to do it now"

"dude, you just wouldn't understand its like a natural brother thing , hi by the way" matt N. says

"Hi"

"hey hey I'm tom sorry for the wait my brother, Oliver is taking forever to get the fuck over here"

"hehehe its okay I'm not in any rush"

"Good I hate bitches who are in a hurry all the damn time" Curtis says with a grin

"Good thing I'm not a bitch or in a rush then ayy?"

"yeah" he says as he smiles a little

The door then burst open and a guy walks in

" Gee thanks Oli for knocking"

"yeah no problem blaze"

"Hey, this is my twin sister Tea"

He turns to look at me and I realize he was the guy from the airplane

"Hey, oh my god you're the girl from the plane!"


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY, PART 2 SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I GOT HELLA BUSSY HOPE YOU ENJOY ;D

_Oh shit he was he guy from the plane….Oliver…. _

"hehehe yeah didn't think id be seeing you around" I said happily truly never expecting to see him again

"Well I'd hope you would you know the concert?"

"oh yeah I was going to ask blaze about it…blaze do you wanna go to a concert with me?"

"which band sis?" he ask with a curious grin on his face

"Ummmm….Bring me the horizon or something like that…"

He gets a big grin on is face "do you like scremo?"

I jump up excitedly "yessssss"

"yeah then well go but that isn't till later what are we going to do till then?"

I start to walk away when I trip and fall right in to Oli's arms

" Looks like your falling for me" he laughs and helps me up

And I turn bright red

Curtis mumbles " looks like she already has" which causes me to turn even more red

Tom then joins in "damn it OLI! You always get the hot ones"

And then they all join in proceeding to make me feel awkward then some big boobed platinum blond girl walks in

"hey S.J" oli looks to her and says

"hey baby" Sj then proceeds to kiss Oli

I stop dead in the middle of joking with the guys and walk to my room

_SHIT! What was I thinking of curse someone that ht has a girlfriend t think I even stood a chance damn I mean you hardly know the guy _I feel tears running down my cheeks _why are you crying you didn't even cry when your last boyfriend broke up with you _

I her a knock at my door "hello?"

"can I come in?" thank god its blaze

"yeah" he walks in and shuts the door

"you okay?"

'yeah you know just being a stupid girl over a stupid guy"

"no that is Oli he is heart breaker"

'I don't want to do this"

'talk?"

"no be the type of sister who is all lame o and shit and tells her brother all her problems"

" I don't mind I get to be over protective brother this is the best to me I really don't mind ill kick his ass if her breaks your heart!"

I laugh and walk up and hug him ' thanks"

He hugs me back after a bit and I look at him he wipes my eyes and kisses my head

"you wanna stay home ? We can?"

"No I shouldn't let this stop me lets go have some fun" I smile and we walk down stairs the guys all look really guilty

" sorry we didn't mean to make you cry" Curtis said looking really upset

"its fine im just being a girl" SJ walks up

" yeah I totally understand" I smile secretly wanting to rip the bleach blond locks off her pretty little head

"thanks"

"yeah its nice to have another girl around" she smiles at me and walks back to Oli

" So yeah were are we headed too?"

" its kinda early we could catch a movie and get some lunch" Curtis looks at me and says

"OHHHH!" matt walks up and batts his eyes at curtis " it's a date sweety"

We all start to laugh

"I think we should show her around" Oli said sounding rather excited

"yeah that sounds like fun' blaze smiles at me "ill go get my car"

They all follow including SJ

"Oli you coming baby?"

"yeah I gotta pee"

" Oh okay" she walks out as I stand there

_Im standing here with an almost perfect stranger I mean from what I remember on the plane his birthday was November 20th__ his favorite color was green he lived …here. He had a brother he had tattoos and 2 piercing okay so he wasn't exactly a stranger but I didn't know him or his personality and he could some how make me cry and it makes me super pissed I mea-_

"hello tea you okay?"

I snap back into reality " hehehe yeah fine why?" I look down not really at his face

"Well you were super fucking quiet then you got this really pissed look on you face"

"yeah im fine" I look up in to see he is really close and I look at his hazel eyes

_Oh my fucking word those eyes… I …I … cant think straight I cant think about anything but how they are pricing in to my very soul I could stand here forever but that would be very awkward. _

" Well anyways" I walk out to the car and see no one but Blaze

"where is …..everyone?"

" went to get another car"

"oh"

" yeah so its going to be me you and oli in this car"

"….O.O oh okay"

Oli walks out

"where are they?"

"already there probably"

" where?" I ask

"I hope were not going to the hide out" Oli blurts

"WHERE?" I ask agian

" a club that were going to since its like 6 already" Blaze says

" oh shit are you serious ?" we get in the car and we drive to the club where everyone else already is.

We walk in past a large croud

" who owns this club there is like a hella line and we just walked in"

"WE DO" blaze yells over the blasting music

" SWEET!" at that moment cutis grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor and we start to grind and dance together. After a while I look back at the table to see a very pised off Oli looking at me and Curtis.

"oh shit I got to go" he walks off and I go to the table to see only blaze.

"whats going on ?"

"Bring me the horizon is about to go on" he smiles at me and takes me to the front row

"where is everyone else?"

"JUST WATCH !" he smiles at me and I watch the stage

The band walks out to a dark stage and I cant see them then the lights go on

" HELLO IM OLIVER AND WE ARE BRING ME THE HORIZON!"


End file.
